


De la même étoffe

by Ambrena



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Casinos, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Oniric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur les sentiers fangeux du crime, Eames et Saito sont de la même étoffe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la même étoffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Le film "Inception" appartient à Christopher Nolan.

Cela ne valait pas grand’ chose, un jeton. Surtout en plastique. Mais le Bud Jones rouge, c’était le premier qu’on ait jamais offert à Eames, lors de sa visite initiatique au casino. Avant d’être un totem, il s’agissait d’un fétiche. Ça, c’était son côté Oncle Picsou. Le premier sou, jamais dépensé, qui apportait chance et fortune… Sauf que c’était bien davantage qu’un simple _dime_. Et que nulle sorcière ne le convoitait ; seulement les projections détraquées qui le suivaient d’un songe à l’autre, aussi jalouses et nostalgiques qu’une femme délaissée, bien que moins dangereuses.

Le monde de l’extraction restait peu clair, ce n’était jamais une voie très honnête, mais pour lui, il s’agissait d’une amélioration. Auparavant, il avait traîné ses semelles poussiéreuses sur d’autres sentiers, peu oniriques, plus fangeux. Cobb était inculpé pour meurtre, Yusuf pour consommation et détention de stupéfiants, Miles pour escroquerie en _rip deal_ ; Arthur était un garçon de bonne famille perdu en chemin alors que Saito incarnait le parfait criminel en col blanc. Lui, il ne valait pas mieux – avec tout de même quelque chose de shakespearien, de flamboyant. Les autres trichaient par survie ou par appât du gain. Eames, lui, estimait que les principes existaient pour être violés. 

Les devises du Théâtre du Globe le faisaient vibrer. Il se plaisait à placer des citations de Graham Greene à des moments inopportuns, à initier des rixes à la Marlowe en pleine mission, à se déguiser en femme. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas tant par professionnalisme que par jeu, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir, tant qu’il restait un agent efficace ? Après tout, la vie ne consistait qu’en une courte pièce de théâtre ; ce qui comptait, finalement, c’était qu’elle fût bien jouée, même si l’on y incarnait plusieurs rôles. 

Son totem avait été trafiqué dans tous les sens, repris et échangé, lesté afin de mieux pouvoir être manipulé sur les doigts dans ce geste de prestidigitateur qui agaçait tellement Arthur et Cobb. Mais il aimait énerver les gens. C’était si amusant. En revanche, qu’on lui demande l’origine de ce jeton – ou plutôt, de cette première visite – et il ne raconterait jamais la même histoire. Tantôt point de chute d’une fugue adolescente, vestige d’une période révolue d’alcoolisme et de dettes de jeu, suite d’une longue carrière dans le _thimble game_ , départ de déchéance entre drogues et prostitution ou encore escale sur un paquebot de luxe… Seul lui connaissait la vérité. C’était sa facette Gatsby le Magnifique. 

Quoiqu’en matière de mensonges, il n’arriverait jamais à la cheville de Saito. Celui-là, c’était le _bad penny_ par excellence, un « faux jeton », comme disaient les Français. Personne n’avait réussi à lui faire cracher pourquoi il voulait faire tomber Fischer. Ce n’était certainement pas par humanisme ou par crainte des monopoles. L’entreprise en question dérangeait la sienne, certes, mais pas plus que d’autres, si l’on analysait finement les lois du marché.

Autrement dit, le businessman était déjà tellement riche et puissant que le jeune loup ne représentait presque aucun danger pour lui. Alors pourquoi se lancer dans une entreprise aussi risquée ? (Non pas que cela gênât Eames. Il aimait le danger.) À chaque fois que Cobb avait essayé de le sonder, il les avait menés en bateau, en prétendant de surcroît ne pas bien comprendre leur langue. Haha, à d’autres ! Les Japonais apprenaient l’anglais à quatre ans et demi – enfin, cela avait été le cas de Saito, avec son précepteur privé si exigeant.

Il l’avait découvert lors d’un tour furtif dans l’esprit de leur employeur. Pour une fois, ce dernier avait baissé la garde, peut-être mis en confiance par ses employés. Grave erreur. Lorsqu’Eames trouva le chef d’entreprise effondré de fatigue sur le canapé, il brancha malicieusement les câbles du rêve partagé, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu’on ne voyait pas, on pouvait l’ignorer : avec un peu d’agilité et de chance, Saito ne s’apercevrait de rien. 

Il y avait tant à piller ! Recels, chantage, corruption, extorsion, détournement de fonds… Un juge y assurerait sa carrière ; un avocat, sa retraite. Quant au faussaire, il pourrait jouer les maîtres chanteurs si jamais son métier était mis en danger. Les carpes de vérité* s’amoncelaient dans son filet, grasses et scintillantes. Mais il était dangereux de se montrer trop zélé. Se montra-t-il trop curieux ? Trop avide ? Toujours est-il que brusquement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le rêveur.

Comme parfois, il vaut mieux courir le risque de mourir que d’avoir l’air ridicule, Eames se lança immédiatement dans un boniment complexe et douteux, tissé de contrevérités qui ne paraissaient presque pas mensongères. Il prétendit qu’il s’agissait d’une mesure de sécurité afin de mieux appliquer les desiderata du client ; qu’il appliquait ladite procédure à la lettre, que c’était bel et bien inscrit quelque part, en petits caractères… Mais Saito n’accepta pas ce manteau. Ils étaient tous deux tissés de la même étoffe, malgré leurs dissemblances – leur esprit s’avérait aussi tortueux, leur passé également sordide, leur comportement, rusé et chafouin. 

Et ce fut pour cela qu’avec un sourire fourbe et poli, le Japonais lui dit : « Très bien, dans ce cas, continuez. » 

Celui qui accepte, avec le sourire, d’être volé, vole lui-même quelque chose à son voleur. Tout le plaisir clandestin qu’Eames avait tiré de son petit pillage s’évanouit en un instant. Néanmoins, ils restaient dans le monde des songes, là où réalité et fantasmes se confondent ; et il lui sembla naturel de continuer l’introspection par des avances flagrantes. Puisque Saito savait qu’il était là, autant en profiter – dans tous les sens du terme. Une distance interpersonnelle soudain ridiculement courte ; une main s’attardant sur le cou, la clavicule ; des paroles au double sens évident… 

Bref, il continua, en effet.

**Author's Note:**

> *Référence à Shakespeare : « Avec l’amorce d’un mensonge, on pêche une carpe de vérité. » ( _Hamlet_ ) Il y en a d’autres, et aussi quelques-unes à Graham Greene, mais je vous laisse les trouver. ^^


End file.
